Two brothers lost in time
by Mikail Jin
Summary: Two brothers leaving home. On a journey to a new place. They got more than they bargained for. While on their journey they were sucked into a mysterious vortex and brought into the Feudal Era. Now they are lost in time and have no way back home.
1. Default Chapter

Frost and Flame walked the lonely rode as they carried their bags. "Sure is lonely" Frost spoke up as he walked ahead of Flame. "Wonder if we should have even taken the country rode Flame..." He said to his older brother. "Do you think so?"

"Well I don't really know Frost" Flame replied to his brother. "Just we need to hurry and get where we are going." Then a large vortex opened and sucked both Flame and Frost in. Then out of nowhere they ended up in a dense forest. "What in the hell!" Flame exclaimed as he looked around. Flame then searched around for Frost and saw him lying on the ground. "Hey Frost wake up!" He said as he shook his brother.

Frost lay their as he woke up and looked around. "What happened?" He asked staring at Flame and his blue hair swaying in the wind. "Flame what's going on!" He exclaimed as he jumped up and looked at the new area. "Where is the country rode?" He asked his brother as he looked at the dense forest they were in.

"I don't know brother." Flame said getting up and trying to find a way out of the forest. "Come one." Flame said as he walked through a dense pathway followed by Frost. Both brothers made their way and found a dusty dirt road. "Frost...where are we?" Flame asked turning to his younger brother.

"Well...um..." Frost mumbled. "Last thing I remember was getting sucked into some vortex...Then I just blacked out. What about you Flame?" Frost asked as he looked around the sunny area. He didn't like what was happening. Not one bit at all.

"I don't know..." Flame said walking forward. "Let's go." He said as he stopped when he saw something.

"Wind tunnel!" A voice shouted in the distance as a vortex sucked in trees and nearby animals. A strong shrill screech was made as a large demon was sucked into it. A monk appeared with a sweaty brow. "Well that's over." He said walking over to a lady that had on a ninja outfit with a gigantic boomerang. "Let's go Sango." He said to the young woman as he walked forward. Sango followed him.

Frost looked up. "Let's ask them where we are...they may know something." Frost said rushing over to the monk and Sango. "Hey wait a minute!" He shouted as he stopped in front of them. "I'm lost and can you tell me where I am?" Frost asked straight forward and shot a glance at Sango.

Miroku staredat Frost. "Well..uh.." He mumbled then thought for a moment. "We are.." Miroku looked at Sango with a stupid look on his face. "Er..I don't exactly know my self" He stated.

Sango shook her head in annoyance. "What he means is..we just came here to slay a demon." She said politely. "Now we must be going." She said dragging Miroku with her.

Flame rushed over. "Well?" He questioned his younger brother. Flame looked at both of the strangers as they walked off toward a village. _'Maybe they are a couple?'_ Flame thought about that for a moment then looked back at Frost. "Well?" he said again.

Frost looked up at his brother. "They don't know either..." He said gloomily. "So...it means we are stuck in this place!" he shouted aloud. "Flame..what are we gonna do?" Frost asked his older brother as he stared off into the sky deep in thought.

"I don't know Frost..I just don't know." Flame said as he began to walk off to the village to ask some questions.


	2. An Unarranged meeting A horrible fact

Frost looked over at Flame in disbelief and annoyance. "Well let's go find out where we are then!" he said running off towards the village leaving Flame behind. _I have to wait for him._ Frost thought as the stopped before he made his way into the village. _Flame and I are brothers and we promised to each other not to run away from anything and we must stick together. _Frost thought on that and waited for Flame to arrive.

Flame showed up and glared at Frost. "You could have waited." He said coldly looking at his brother. "Now where did those two strange people go?" He asked Frost. Putting aside the fact that Frost had run off ahead.

Frost shrugged his shoulders and walked into the village. "What's that?" He asked to no one in particular. A loud ruckus was heard in the middle of the village. Frost looked up and saw a large demon laughing menacingly. Frost had a smug look on his face.

The demon looked around for another challenger. "Who wants to fight me?" It shouted to the village. "Anyone! Come on puny humans!" It had a toothy smile on it's face.

Frost stepped up in front of the demon. "Stop terrorizing these innocent people!" He shouted at the demon. "Yeah you heard me loud mouth idiot!" Frost stood in front of the immensely large demon. He was four times Frost's size but he didn't care.

The demon glared down at Frost. "You dare call me an idiot you foul mouthed human!" It said annoyed at Frost. "You dare disrespect a demon such as myself! I shall kill you!" The demon lunged at Frost with it's claws beared out and ready to feel blood on them. To once again tear flesh apart and taste blood.

Frost dodged the demon after him. Then he put his palms together and a blue like beam of ice flew at the demons back covering it with ice. "Never attack someone you don't know!" Frost shouted as he froze the whole demon solid then broke it into pieces. The villagers thanked him. Frost then looked at Flame who was laughing at the site of what just happened. "What's so damn funny?" He asked his brother with a smug smirk.

Flame stopped laughing and put his arm over his brother's shoulder. "You did good bro..you did good." He said dragging Frost with him toward a timid villager. "Hey old man do you know what this place is called?" Flame asked then he noticed the straw thatched houses and doors. "Um..Never mind." Flame said taking Frost somewhere private. "Frost we are in Feudal Japan!" He exclaimed. "I remember how this place looks from history books and stuff. What the hell was that vortex!"

Frost had zoned out for a minute or two. "F..f..Fuedal Japan!" He shouted as he stared at his brother wide eyed. "What are we doing here! I mean...I know I wanted to get away from home but...not like this!" Frost nearly fell over with shock then he heard a loud obnoxious voice.

"Where's this demon to be slain?" Inuyasha asked. He looked around with an annoyed look. "Well!" The villagers all backed away for a minute. "Forget it. If you aren't gonna answer why bother?" Inuyasha said walking over to Kagome.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said looking at him. "Maybe someone already killed the demon." She said to him. "Let's just go get Miroku and Sango ok?" Kagome stared at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha don't you hear me! Ugh..SIT!" She shouted as Inuyasha hit the ground with a loud thud.

Inuyasha got up weakly at first. "What 'd you go and do that for!" He shouted at her. "Kagome!...listen to me!"

"Inuyasha...you weren't listening to me at all!" Kagome gave him a cold stare. "So why should I listen to you? I'm going to go find Sango and Miroku." She said walking off.

"Kagome wait a minute!" He said running off after her.

"Wonder what that was all about." Flame said to Frost. "Well let's go now ok? Besides we need to figure out a way to...wait a minute..." He said remember Kagome's outfit. "She's from our time!" Flame pointed out. "Did you see her outfit. It's a school outfit from our time! Frost she may know how to get out of this time!" Flame shouted. "Let's go ask her!" Flame said in a rush of words as Frost nodded and they both ran off after Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Well let's hurry before they get away!" Frost said running with Flame. They were bound to catch up to them sometime or another. "No they cant' have gone far!" Frost shouted looking around as he still ran. He stopped as he saw them.

"Who are you?" Kagome questioned as she looked both boys up and down. "You aren't from this time. How did you get here?"

Flame stared at her. "That's what we'd like to know." Flame spoke up. "You aren't from this time either. So how do we get out?"

Kagome looked at both of them. "You can't." She said to them in a sad voice.

Ooc: Sorry I'm bored and needed something to do. Hope you like this chapter! I'll work on chapter 3 soon!


	3. A Deadly Bargain will it cost them their...

Frost looked at Kagome wide-eyed. "What do you mean by that?" He asked shocked at the thought of never returning to his own time.

"What I mean is that you need Jewel Shards to leave." Kagome said to Frost. "With out them you can't leave. I have them but, only I can leave and Inuyasha here." Kagome smiled. "I'm pretty sure you two can find a way to get home."

Flame said nothing. _This can't be?_ He thought. _Frost and I never being able to return home? But...we've got so much ahead of us. We cant' stay here...it could alter history._ "Are you sure Lady Kagome?" Flame asked being polite to her. The sun had began to set and the light soon changed to night. "Damn it's getting dark.." He said to them.

"Well I don't know for sure..." Kagome said to them. "Their may be hope yet. Just for now I don't know what to do. Inuyasha any ideas?"

Inuyasha had a smug look on his face. "Why are you asking me Kagome?" He asked. "You're the one who goes through the well all the time not me..." He grumbled.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said bluntly. "You're never any help. Anyways Inuyasha and I have to be going now. Let's go Inuyasha."

"Kagome...don't be ordering me around like some dog!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said with an annoyed look. She then walked off away from Frost and Flame.

"Kagome...what did you do that for!" Inuyasha said getting up and running after her. "Dammit that hurt!"

Frost looked at them with a weird look. "Ok, that was a weird situation brother." Frost said to Flame. "Come on let's try to find these "_Jewel"_ shards she spoke of." Frost said jokingly. "Yet, we need to find them for real."

Flame nodded but said nothing then walked west of the direction Kagome and Inuyasha had gone. "Let's go this way." He said to Frost. "I think we can find some along this way. So let's go!" He said running off.

Frost followed him but ran smack dab into him. "Hey why did you stop!" Frost shouted as he rubbed his nose. Frost then saw the reason why Flame stopped. "Hey who are you?" He questioned the figure on the floating feather.

"I'm Kagura." She replied. "Now Naraku is in need of your assistance." She said in a sly devious voice. "You both can be rewarded by being able to go home to your own time." She smirked. "That is what you want right?"

"Flame!" Frost shouted. "This could be our ticket home!" He shouted with joy.

"Can we trust her though." Flame asked. "What if it's all a lie."

"I have Jewel Shards right here." Kagura said holding them out. "Now all you have to do is a little job for me and you get your trip home." She said with an evil smile. "I need you two to either," She paused. "capture Kagome or take Inuyasha's tetsuiga. You choose."

Flame gave her a glare. "Why should we?" He asked her. "Besides, what if we refuse your offer?"

"Then I shall dispose of both of you!" Kagura replied. "Now do you accept or not? Don't be wasting my time here."

"We refuse!" Frost said to her. "We wont' work for you or that _"naraku"_ person." Frost mouthed off to Kagura. "Now leave us alone you wench!"

Kagura said nothing and jumped off the feather. She then pulled out her fan. "You shall pay for defying Naraku!" She shouted. "Dance of the blades!" She waved her fan as the air began to change and sharp blades hit the ground where Frost and Flame stood.

Flame and Frost both jumped in opposite direction's dodging the attack. "Burning Inferno!" Flame shouted as a gush of flame's flew out of his hands towards Kagura.

Kagura moved out of the path of the flame's. "That's all you've got, Dance of the Dragon!"Kagura then waved her fan again. This time more force and wind pushed the deadly blades as tornadoes formed and began to swirl in a massive mess. "Ahahaha!" She laughed as she was atop her feather. "Brats! You'll wish you never refused Naraku."

Frost was taken up by the air and into one of the tornadoes. "AHHHGH!" He yelled as his body was cut and thrashed about. Soon he was flung out of the tornadoes and onto the ground into a bloody mess. "Ugh..." He couldnt' say anything. He lay unconscious on the ground as he lost more blood.

"FROST!" Flame shouted and ran over to his brother. "Frost wake up! Please wake up!" He then stood and said nothing. "Damn you Kagura!" He shouted then ran and jumped into the air and threw a massive of fire balls at her. "You'll die for this! You'll die!" He said as he threw more and more fireballs in Kagura's direction.

Kagura said nothing and waved her fan as a force of wind redirected each fireball. "Time's running out for the boy with all of that mouth." She laughed. "What are you gonna do? Fight me or save him? You can't do both. Choose!" She laughed evilly.

Flame looked down at Frost then back at Kagura. What was he to do? Save his brother or fight Kagura?.


	4. Jasimine's Arrival and Kagura's Demise

Ooc: My friend is letting me use her character Jasmine from her story's. She's the one who wrote "A Strange Girl" evilheartlessfairyb1tch is her sign name. I'm changing her character's name from Zapdos to Jasmine just so you know. Well enjoy this chapter :D

Jasmine's Arrival and Kagura's Demise: chapter 4

Flame sighed and stood up. "You shall pay for this wench!" He said in an angered voice as he rose up. "Hold on Frost." He whispered to his brother. Flame clenched his fist as he charged at Kagura.

"Foolish boy." She sneered. "You will die for your stupidity!" She let out an evil laugh.

"Stop right their Kagura!" A voice said out of the shadows. "You'll be the one dying." A girl stepped out of the shadows. She was tall with blonde hair and ice blue eyes. "You'll leave those two alone!"

Kagura stared at the girl who just arrived. "Jasmine!" She exclaimed. Kagura glared at Jasmine from atop her feather.

"Now's time for you to die Kagura." Jasmine smirked. "I'll get you now for putting me in the hospital that last time. Prepare yourself." Jasmine said as she transformed. "Hey you go on and get him out of here now!" Jasmine told Flame.

Flame nodded and picked up Frost. A pool of bloody was under the body. "No Frost..." He mumbled. "Dammit where's that village!" He said running off in the direction they had came from.

Mean While

"You'll pay for interrupting me Jasmine." Kagura sneered. "Now I shall kill you this time." Kagura jumped from her feather. "We shall end this now."

"Kill me? I don't think so. " Jasmine said and transformed. She also took out her scepter. "try to attack me."

"Foolish Brat." Kagura smirked. "Dance of the blades!" She shouted and with a wave of her fan a wave of blade's flew at Jasmine's current position.

"Your the brat here!" Jasmine said flying away from the blades. "Ice ball!" she said.

"Humph." Kagura said jumping in mid-air dodging the ice ball. "Dance of the Dragon" Kagura sneered as a tornado formed out of nowhere ripping the ground and swallowing trees.

"Oh, im so scared." Jasmine said letting the tornado hit her. She had ghosted through the whole thing. jasmine looked at the smug look on Kagura's face when she was hit.

"Hahaha foolish wench." Kagura had gotten wise to Jasmine's tricks. "You think I'm falling for that again? I think not. Dance of the Blades!" Kagura said again as more blades flew at Jasmine.

Jasmine just dodged to blades as if she was doing a ballet. "Did you ever think why i havent attacked you yet?" she asked smirking.

"Do I care?" Kagura said annoyed. "Dance of the Dead!" The ground began to shake as zombies began to rise.

"you should." Jasmine used her sceptor to destroy the zombies before they could attack her with their swords.

_Hmm...what to do? I've battled her before yet their's something different. _Kagura thought. "Dance of the Blades!" Kagura said as the zombies still attacked Jasmine.

Jasmine sighed. "You'll never learn." Jasmine dodged the blades and flew up away from the zombies. "hmm...what to use on you?"

Kagura pulled the feather from her hair and sat on it. "Going into the air only makes things worse!" She said with a loud obnoxious voice. "Dance of the Dragon!" The tornado came again as it too ripped up the ground just like it's preceder

Jasmine sighed again. "And again you do this." Jasmine ghostes through the whole twister. "hmm...ice prison" Jasmine said almost lazily. A prison of ice surrounded Kagura.

"Bah what's this?" Kagura didn't know about this attack of Jasmine's. "..." Kagura looked at the prison around her. "Dance of the Blades!" She said as the blades struck the prison's bars yet nothing happened.

"Jasmine 1. Kagura zero." Jasmine said smriking. "hmm...now what to do with you..." Jasmien smirked.

Kagura glared at Jasmine. "You foul wench." She said to Jasmine. "You will pay by Naraku's hands. Let me go now and you may get your foolish pendant back."

"Where have I heard this before? Oh yes. The LAST time you fought me. Desperate are we?" she said having and evil grin on her face.

Kagura looked at her. "Not desperate annoyed." She smirked. "Now let me go or else."

"or else what?" Jasmine said sitting down in the air letting her wings hold her up.

"Naraku will kill you and Sesshomaru." Kagura said laughing evilly. "Now if you love your," She paused. "precious Sesshomaru then you'll let me go."

Jasmine looked at her. "Naraku cant kill me as long as i know how to ghost. And besides dont you think that you can get your freedom not my death but by...oh i dont know...say, leaveing me alone." Jasmine said.

Kagura pondered that thought. "I will tell Naraku to leave you alone." She said in a calm serious voice. "Now free me."

"..." Jasmine thinks for a minute. If she let kagura go, then there would be no fun in tortueing her. "I'll think about it."

"I'd rather kill you." Jasmine said. She flicked her wrist and sharp as hell daggers surrounded the prison. "3...2..."

Kagura looked at the daggers. "What are you doing!" She questioned. "Your supposed to free me!"

Uh no...oh and 1." Jasmine said as the daggers came into the prison.

"You-!" Kagura was cut off by a blood hurdling scream as blood seeped out of the prison. Those were Kagura's last words.

"bye-bye." Jasmine said waving her hand. then she landed on the ground and walked off to the village.

In the village

Flame ran through. "Any one know where the village doctor is!" He shouted. All of the villagers turned and looked at him. "That way." A young woman pointed to a small hut.

"Thank you." Flame said rushing to the hut. "Please excuse me for barging in but my brother needs medical help badly!" He shouted.

The village doctor turned and looked at him. She was old with many wrinkles. Her gray hair lingered from her face as most of it was tied in a bun with two long bangs hanging. "How may I be of assistance?" She asked in an old creaky voice. "Who is in need of help?" She asked moving towards him slowly as her short stature came closer.

"My Brother is injured badly." Flame pleaded. After a few minutes he told her what happened she nodded. "Please can you help him?"

"I'll do my best." She said going into the back of the hut. "Lay him on that wooden table next to you." She mumbled as she was rummaging through things for something.

Flame obeyed and Frost on the table. "Please be alright." Flame mumbled.

The old woman came back with some herbs in her hand. "Please wait outside while I tend his wounds." She then began to put some kind of ointment on Frost's leg.

Flame walked outside and sat on the side of the hut.

Jasmine walked up to him. "Hey you ok?"

"Not really." Flame replied. "How can I trust this old woman? She looks like a death maiden to me. Hey Jasmine are you from the future as well?" He asked looking at her clothing.

"You can trust her. And yes i am from the future. That damned naraku trapped me here." Jasmine said.

"We got here from a worm hole." He said putting his head in his legs. He sighed. "I don't know if Frost and I can even get back."

"Wish I can help you. But Naraku took my time traveling device before I even understood it's powers." Jasmine said leaning on the wall.

"Want us to help you get it back?" Flame asked. "Then we all could get back."

"well...im not sure if Sesshomaru would like for you to travel with us. Then again he never like having me travel with him." she said. "But if I do get my pendant back I'll try to find you and take you back with me."

"Thanks." Flame said.

"He's all fixed up now." The old woman said coming outside. "Come in come in."

Jasmine followed Flame inside.

Flame looked at Frost who was on the table. "Frost?" He said leaning over him. "You awake?"

Frost said nothing but opened his eye's and nodded.

Ooc: Too bad for Kagura though. Tsk tsk. Will she come back? what do you think Jasmine?

Jasmine: hmm...can i just destroy her again if she comes back?

Me: sure why not?

Kagura: You'll both pay for this!

Jasmine: destroys kagura again your supposed to be dead.

Me: That's what I was gonna say! well until next time! bye!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I wish I did...sigh we all don't' get what we want.


	5. Fighting?

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Jasmine. Jasmine belongs to evilicefairyjasmine Do not steal her character, and mine.

:)

Ze Chapter:

Previously:

Flame looked at Frost who was on the table. "Frost?" He said leaning over him. "You awake?"

Frost said nothing but opened his eye's and nodded.

Currently:

Jasmine looked at Frost. "Don't try to move. Kagura combined her most deadly attacks against you."

Frost sat up. He winced as he did so. "Who the hell are you!"

Jasmine gave him a cold stare. As always she was talked rudely to when being nice. Her regular personality started to show now, and it was NOT a nice one either.

"Idiot, she's the person who saved you. Jasmine fought Kagura and gave me time to bring you here." Flame said wanting to hit his brother.

"Well excuse me." Frost said rolling his eyes. "You aren't the one who got mauled by Kagura. I'm not trusting anyone from this era anymore."

"Uh huh. Good luck with that." Jasmine said leaving the hut.

"Nice going Frost. She was going to help us get out of here. Now what are we going to do?" Flame asked sitting down.

"Find a way home…" Frost said weakly. Flame shrugged and went outside. He found Jasmine at the edge of the village looking at the sky.

"Yo, thanks for helping us out." Flame said approaching her.

"Eh. It was no big deal."

"But hey, what were you doing there anyways?" he questioned.

"usual fight with Sesshomaru, he yells, I leave he finds me, more yelling, and so on." Jasmine said with a small smile. Flame looked at her. _'This Sesshomaru guy seems to be a short tempered person.' _In a distance some yelling was heard. It was Inuyasha and Kagome again. Inuyasha was yelling something about Kagome spending too much time at her place, and Kagome was saying that its not her fault she actually wants to spend time with her family.

"You can spend all that time you want when we get all the jewel shards!" Inuyasha said.

"Just because you want me to stay doesn't mean I have to." Kagome said. "End of discussion!" She noticed Jasmine and Flame. "hey what are you guys doing here?"

"That witch Kagura attacked my brother and I." Flame said.

"Eh. I'm just wandering around…the usual." Jasmine replied.

"Another fight?"

"Yep…But what's with you two?" Jasmine asked.

"Inuyasha thinks I should stay here more often. I don't." Kagome said.

"Well if we didn't have to come to the well so often then we can find Naraku even faster!" Inuyasha argued. "What do you think Jasmine?"

'_Great…solve another fight Jasmine.' _"I think that both of you have a point. Naraku could be found faster if Kagome stayed here longer. But she also has a right to see her family." Jasmine said not really taking sides.

"The problem's still not solved. But it sounded like you were taking her side!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Sit boy."

"OW! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"


End file.
